


Winds of Change

by Swifty, synystermoxley



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Saiyans, Saiyans still have their tails, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty/pseuds/Swifty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley
Summary: an AU of DB/DBZ in which Goku and Vegeta arrive to Earth together at a young age in a last-resort method carried out by King Bejita and Bardock to save the last of their race before the destruction of their planet. From then on, they must struggle to find their way in an universe fraught with enemies and ill intentions.Author's NotePlease heed the warnings. There will be dark scenes in the chapters, so proceed with caution.Usual disclaimers apply.Reviews are appreciated!





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DBZ fanfic, it's different than my usual wrestling fics so I hope that it's good enough! This was originally a RP between Valen (synystermoxley) and myself last summer. It's being cleaned up into a full-fledged fic.  
>   
> This fic will contain fan headcanons that may or may not be in the actual canon. Some are borrowed, and there will be credit given. The HC's are as followed:  
> \- Goku will be referred to as "Kakarrot" by saiyans.  
> \- King Vegeta will be spelled as "Bejita" for the sake of convenience.  
> \- Vegeta and Goku are five years apart, with Vegeta being the older one.  
> \- Before Frieza's arrival, saiyans are not sent out to planets as infants, instead they train for the first five years before being assigned.  
> \- Saiyans are a rare species, for obvious reasons, and due to this, they are hunted down by those who want to sell them for money.  
> \- Saiyans who are young are referred to as kits.  
> \- Saiyans lifespan can typically span towards 300-500 years, but due to their bloodthirsty nature for battle, many do not live past 100.  
> \- Saiyans who reach the age of sexual maturity, which typically falls between 15 and 20 years of age, can go into heat/rut  
> \- Saiyans are divided into two subclasses: warriors and breeders. Breeders are those who have the sexual organs of both genders and can bear kits (this is borrowed from AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer) with some changes)  
>  *** That being said, I will not be going into detailed pregnancy so if that makes you squeamish, it’s not going to be an actual scene in the story. I only have the HC as a background for saiyan biology.**

* * *

* * *

 

 

A shimmer of light streaked across the atmosphere, giving illusion to a meteor landing. The object careened across a city and crashed into a nearby forests, several large trees collapsing from the impact. It was late in the night so many of the inhabitants were fast asleep in their homes.

  


Vetega coughed as the door of the pod capsule popped open, smoke wrapping around him and the small saiyan he had cradled in his arms. They had been in space for several months after the King told them to escape their home planet during a siege from Frieza's PTO. Normally, they wouldn't have been able to flee, but because the overlord took a particular liking to him, Vegeta was able to sneak around the main ship while his father had a meeting with Frieza and carrying Kakarrot with him past the guards. He smirked at the memory, for once grateful that Frieza's favoritism paid off since no one asked questions until it was far too late. "We're here, stop your crying, fool," he grumbled, getting out of the capsule and walking away until they could both breathe properly. He wasn't too happy, still feeling like it was cowardly of him to run away while his subjects were fighting. He was a prince, he should be back at the planet, but the king told him this mission was more important. "Get off me," he grunted, dumping Kakarrot and shoving the other saiyan away once they got used to standing in the surprisingly light gravity.

  


Kakarrot sniffled, still clinging onto the bottom plate of Vegeta's armor. He didn't get what was happening, his dad said that he had to leave with Vegeta without barely any explanations even though he was still too young to go out to other planets like this. He was supposed to be trained for at least another year, most saiyans started out at least six years old. "I want to go back to Vegetasei. You're being mean," Kakarrot complained, he knew they weren't supposed to be nice, but Vegeta was down right cruel with the stuff he said to him. He kept telling him he was just a low class and a nuisance. It wasn’t even stuff his brother Raditz would say to him. "And I'm hungry," He added, glancing at their surroundings, only seeing a bunch of trees that laid in splinters around their impact site. He blinked when he realized that this strange planet didn’t feel as heavy as their home and he soon began floating up, giggling and twirling around in flips, tail whisking happily. “This is fun!” he chirped, yelping in pain when the prince grabbed his appendage and yanked him back down.

 

  
"Tch, stop complaining. You would still be sent here even if I hadn't come. You're too weak to be a warrior like me," Vegeta sneered, ignoring the fact that it was too soon for such a banishment and tossing the kit down, dismissing the plaintive wail he got in return. “Don’t go flying around, baka, we don’t know who lives here and we don’t need to draw attention to ourselves,” he snapped. Vegeta surveyed the forest, his own hunger bothering him. His tail lashed nervously, betraying his apprehension before he wrapped it around his waist in a firm snug. "We'll have to look for food, this will be good training for you 'cus I'm not gonna be your babysitter," he scoffed, the fur of his tail bristling at the memory of the king ordering him to protect Kakarrot even with his life. He grumbled curses under his breath, not understanding why he had to watch after such a low class brute as Kakarrot. He began walking towards the tree line, sharp nose picking up smells of warm blooded mammals and his mouth watered.

  


Kakarrot frowned, crossing his arms against his chest and huffing. He bit back from saying something rude, remembering his father telling him he had to be respectful to royalty or things would end badly for him. He saw the way the prince wrapped his tail around his waist, repeating the motion and taking on the same confident posture the older saiyan had. "You smell that too, right? I wonder if they're tasty," He smiled up at Vegeta, sticking close to the warrior and biting down on his thumb. He never had to hunt for himself before, his papas often making meals for him to eat when he wasn’t training. At that, a pang of grief pierced through him. He hoped his family was okay, not wanting to stay in this strange planet for too long.

 

  
Vegeta grumbled, glancing down dryly at the younger boy and arching a brow at the way Kakarrot seemed to be mimicking him, but didn't comment on it. He was lethargic from the long journey and his empty stomach ward off any further snappish words he would normally utter. While he had been going back and forth between accompanying Frieza and residing on Vegetasei since he was four years old, he had yet to go on a solo mission so he wasn’t used to traveling such a journey, at least not without periodic stops to replenish their supplies. "We'll see. Planet seems to have higher oxygen and more moisture than ours. Animals are probably bigger," he muttered, licking his lips and narrowing his eyes as he strained his large ears to listen for any telltale sounds of critters, gesturing quietly at Kakarrot to do the same.

  


Kakarrot licked his lips, all the months without food made him so hungry he was ready to eat anything that crossed his path. He knew how to hunt for food, it was the first and only thing his father had taught him. He just hadn’t put it to practice until now. He heard rustling from a nearby bush, grinning and sneaking up on whatever creature was hiding. He got up to the bush, coming down to a crouch with his hips wiggling and tail high in the air. Another twitch in the bush caused him to lunge, successfully catching his prey. "I got it!" He cheered, blinking when he saw Vegeta give him a disappointed look. "What?" He looked down at his hands, seeing a petrified rabbit with dull brown fur. It was a small animal, probably even harmless.

  


Vetega suppressed a scowl, his dark eyebrows remaining furrowed and giving his face a permanent look of disdain. "That thing is too small to even be a snack. Can't you catch anything bigger or are you too weak?" He mocked, though the truth was he wanted to be the first one to catch something, not Kakarrot. His ears picked up a low sound and he swiveled his head towards the direction of the source, using his tail to silence whatever protests the other saiyan was going to bring up. He stalked through the grassy ground with slow precision, crouching down to his knees before leaping up from the bushes. There was a deer with the head down picking up some fruits. The crackle of branches under his feet from where he pounced betrayed his strike and the mammal quickly escaped. He cursed, landing down and something snaring his ankle. It pulled taunt and he cried out in shock as he was yanked off the ground upside down. He was confused, thinking he was being attacked at first and he twisted around with feral snarls, throwing out ki blasts until he heard Kakarrot’s stifled giggles.

 

  
Kakarrot walked over, tilting his head and looking up at Vegeta who was shouting and wiggling around. "Do ya need help?" He asked with a huff of laughter, petting the rabbit in his arms. If they couldn't eat it, he could at least try to befriend the the small creature. It was harmless after all. He pointed his finger at the rope holding Vegeta up and shot a small energy beam that made the prince crash down on the ground. “Didn’t your papas teach you about traps?” he asked innocently, smiling at his brethen when the older kit scrambled up and glared at him with reddened cheeks.

  


Vegeta let out a loud angry shout, ripping the rope off of his ankle and standing up with his tail fluffed out as he glowered at his fellow saiyan. "This is your fault, brat," he sneered, taking out his anger on the boy and he swung his deadly stare onto the helpless rabbit. He gathered up some of his ki in his hand and shot it out towards the critter. It wasn't strong enough to actually do any damage to Kakarrot, but it would be enough to kill the rabbit. "There, that's your dinner and it's cooked," he jeered, unaffected by the distraught look on the other kid's face as he turned around and began exploring the rest of the forest with more caution.

  


Kakarrot stared at the rabbit in horror, shaking and sniffling. "It's not my fault you're all clumsy!" He shouted, lunging himself at the prince but just getting punched it the stomach. "T-That creature was cute," He sniffled, it wasn't like the rabbit was at the fault. He grabbed the toasted corpse and buried it in the ground. He suddenly saw the deer from earlier, smiling and taking down the animal before Vegeta got the chance to react first. "Ha! Now I'm having it all to myself!" He stuck out his tongue, dragging the body away and puffing his chest out in pride.

  
  
Vegeta blinked, not expecting Kakarrot to pick up the deer and take dibs on it before he even register the scent. He stood frozen for a few precious seconds before he growled low in his throat and ran towards Kakarrot, jumping on the smaller saiyan and throwing heavy punches. "No, you don't! Royalty gets to eat first and weaklings like you can have the scraps, if I leave any," he spat, stiffening when he heard a whooshing sound. He glanced up wildly at the star streaked sky, climbing off of the other kit and feeling his heart beat hard in his chest. It sounded like a ship, but Frieza couldn't have possibly found them already. He swatted his tail in Kakarrot's mouth to silence the question as he was asked what was happening. "Stay here," he warned in a quiet voice, about to go investigate.

  


Kakarrot rubbed his face, he didn't think Vegeta would get so mad over a joke. He spat out fur as soon as the tail was out of his mouth, glaring at Vegeta as he got up. He grabbed the older saiyan’s tail, yanking him back and biting on the appendage to get back at the prince for hurting him. "I wanna go to," He kept a firm grip on the tail and squeezed hard. As much as the prince aggravated him, he didn’t want to get left behind.

  


Vegeta stiffened, still not fully desensitized with the tail since he was in the beginning stage of training himself to erase that blasted weak spot. His limbs immediately went numb and he collapsed on the ground with a hiss. "K-Kakarrot, you bastard," he snarled, involuntary trembles racing through him as he craned his neck to flash a dirty look at the rebellious saiyan. "I don't know what that was and I have to see. I don't need you getting hurt," he explained tersely, eyes going wide and a pained mewl escaping past his clenched teeth when Kakarrot let go of his tail only to stomp down hard.

 

  
"We can go look as soon as ya stop being mean," Kakarrot said, keeping his foot firmly pressed on the tail and frowning down at Vegeta. "Now you know how that little rabbit felt!" He growled, crossing his arms against his chest and waiting for the prince to apologize. This was the same way he would beat Raditz while sparring so it had to work on the mean prince too. He didn’t care if Vegeta was royalty, he didn’t like being treated like this and he wasn’t going to stand for it.

  


“Get o-off of me," Vegeta choked out, eyes starting to water as the painful pressure on his tail didn't ease up. He sucked in a deep breath, going still for a moment before lashing out and sweeping Kakarrot off with a swing of his legs. He stood up shakily, glaring darkly at the smaller boy and about to go beat him up when there was a sound of a loud _pop_ , something cracking through the trees and leaving a smoking hole. He froze, his anger vanishing and he reacted instinctively, grabbing Kakarrot and abandoning their prey as he ran away from wherever that weapon came from. He leapt onto an old tree, climbing up as he carried Kakarrot by the scruff with his sharp teeth and hiding within the branches. "Shut up," he ordered snappishly as Kakarrot began to yell at him. He needed the idiot to stay quiet before their presence was alerted to others.

  


Kakarrot didn't understand, but he bit on Vegeta's hand when he tried to cover his mouth again. Now he was just being treated like some stupid baby. He obediently kept his mouth shut, wrapping his tail around himself and using his scouter to try and figure out if whatever Vegeta was afraid of was starting to approach them. He heard an exasperated sigh and he pouted at the bigger kit, wanting to be clued into what the hell was going on.

 

  
Vetega's own tail swished around before unconsciously wrapping around Kakarrot and keeping the saiyan close to him as he focused his attention to detect approaching footsteps. "Baka, those scouters won't detect anything if they don't have ki," he reminded the kid grouchily. The hair on the back of his neck were starting to stand on the end and he felt like they were in danger for some inexplicable reason.

  


Kakarrot frowned, he didn't really get a proper explanation on how the device worked and now he was starting to get scared. "You think we're gonna get attacked?" He whispered, wondering he would be able to take on whoever was trying to find them. He pushed back tears, he wasn't supposed to be afraid over a threat. He was a saiyan, not some weakling, his father taught him better than to act like a coward. He fought back the urge to cry and nuzzled against Vegeta, trying to hear as well.

  


Vegeta just hissed a warning at Kakarrot for the other saiyan to stay quiet, not wanting to admit that he himself was feeling slightly scared too. The horror stories Nappa and Raditz would tell him about how other aliens treated their kind made his hair bristle. "I'm gonna go check. Stay here," he muttered in a low voice, bringing his tail back around his waist and jumping down with a noiseless landing on his feet. It didn’t help that they were in a clearing and he felt exposed, deciding he didn’t like the vulnerable target he had painted on his back and stuck close to the trees.

  


Kakarrot was clinging tightly onto a large branch, hoping Vegeta wouldn't get hurt or else he would end up alone in the weird planet. He made sure to keep an eye on the older saiyan. If he heard anything go wrong, he would be ready to jump down and attack the enemy before they could lay hand on Vegeta. The boy was mean, but he didn't hate him, they were the same race after all and traveled together for months.

  


Vetega sniffed cautiously, picking up a few new scents, one of which he recognized as gunpowder. He growled, locating the source several meters away behind a log. He gathered up more of his ki in both hands and shot out a blast towards the direction and immediately began running back to Kakarrot, grabbing the boy by the back of the armor and they were soon flying away to the other end of the forest. "Bastards are hunting us," he snarled, furious that they were being treated like prey. It was insulting considering everything that they were capable of.

  


Kakarrot felt his face drain, that meant it was a pretty dangerous threat. He heard stories from his father about how many times enemies tried to hunt him down and how he barely made it out alive most of the time. "Vegeta, where do we go? I don't think this planet is all the safe," Kakarrot muttered, struggling to keep up with the fast speed his friend was going at. He sometimes forgot how much higher Vegeta's power was compared to his and it wasn’t long until he was panting.

 

  
"Doesn't matter where we go, no planet is gonna be safe. Not for us," Vegeta sighed, ignoring the despair he felt in his chest. It wasn't lost to him that saiyans were hated throughout galaxies and he shuddered at the thought what these natives would do to them if they got caught. He didn’t have any information on the technology or military tactics they might have, and the unknown made him wary. He came to a stop at the edge of the woodland, dropping down and straightening up while Kakarrot collapsed on the knees wheezing harshly. Despite it, he couldn't help but smirk, feeling cocky now. "A weakling can't keep up, huh? No surprise," he mocked, flicking his tail across Kakarrot's face in a parody of a slap. “There’s a reason why you’re third class.”

 

  
Kakarrot was busy catching his breath, weakly trying to grab at the prince's tail, but the boy only swiftly moved it away. "It's just because you're older," He mumbled, standing up straight and wiping dirt off his armor. "I bet I can get stronger than you...just you watch," He childishly stuck his tongue out. He felt his stomach rumble, falling on his knees again and grabbing his stomach. "I'm still hungry...." he whined, curling up into a fetal position and digging his head into the mud.

  


Vegeta rolled his eyes, his stomach grumbling in turn and he suppressed a blush when Kakarrot smirked at him. "Fine, I'll go get something for us to eat. Stay here and don't get in trouble," he muttered, jumping off and searching the forest for animals. He thought about going to where the slain deer was, but quickly dismissed it. He didn't want to run into any more hunters. After an hour, he managed to kill a couple of large grizzly bears and carried back the food to where he left, dropping them on the grass and sitting down with a loud groan. "Kakarrot!" He called out, blinking when he didn't get a response. His tail frizzed out, wondering if the kit got captured during his absence. He sniffed again, finding that the saiyan’s scent was still relatively fresh. “Kakarrot, get your mangy ass back here now!” he shouted, his voice startling some birds in a nearby tree.

 

  
The young saiyan got bored of waiting, the threat was long gone so he walked around watching the small critters roam around. They were cute, he didn't even have it in him to kill defenseless creatures that were just running around and were too small to put up a fight. "Ooh, what's this?" He hummed, picking up a weird insect that was long and green off a tree. He examined it, smiling and putting it on the shoulder protection on his armor before running back to where Vegeta was supposed to be. "I'm coming, I'm coming!!" He shouted once he heard his name being called, nearly tripping over his short legs.

 

  
Vegeta was standing with his arms crossed and a foot tapping impatiently as he waited for the younger saiyan to return to him. He scowled as Kakarrot finally emerged to the open clearing where he was and stalked over to the boy, grabbing the shoulders and shaking his subject. "Where have you been? What if you got captured? I can't lose y--" he cut off when something crawled on his fingers and his eyes went wide as saucers when he noticed a green thing wiggling over his hand. A choking sound came out of him and he went deathly still.

 

  
"Hmm? I wasn't that far away," Kakarrot shrugged, confident he could protect himself if something happened. He tilted his head when Vegeta stopped talking, seeing the scared look and glancing over his shoulder. "Is the guy hunting us back?!" He yelped, frantically glancing around but not seeing anything. "Vegeta??" He looked at the prince, blinking in confusion at the pale face and poofed out tail.

  


Vegeta couldn't speak, his face rapidly turning more white and his shaking worsened. "Get-Get it off me," he cried, helpless with fear as the wormlike creature crawled over his digits and he moaned in disgust, panic flaring up in his chest and tightening around his heart. "Get it off!" He shrieked, causing Kakarrot to twitch in surprise.  

 

  
The black-haired saiyan looked at Vegeta's hand, seeing the green bug move up his friends hand. "Oooh!" Kakarrot finally realized, a bit surprised that out of all things this would freakout Vegeta so bad. He picked it off, putting it inches away from the frightened boy’s face. "It's cool, right?" He smirked, chuckling when Vegeta jumped away in fear.

  


I'll kill you, Kakarrot, g-get that thing away from me," Vegeta hissed, scrambling far away and glaring shakily at the laughing boy, his tail having come undone around his waist and was now twitching in pure fear. He hated bugs, hated worms. Ever since the punishment Frieza dished out to him one time for sleeping in, his skin crawled at the sight of the critter crawlers. "I mean it," he warned, about to blast Kakarrot with his ki.

  


Kakarrot smiled, holding his stomach from laughing so hard at Vegeta's terror over such a tiny bug. "Fine, fine, you're such a big baby," He mocked, putting the worm on the ground and looking over at the bear. "Oh! Yummy!" He ran over, starting to gather up some wood so they could cook up their food. He could feel Vegeta staring at him, but he just smiled, knowing the weakness was going to be fun whenever he got bored.

 

  
Vegeta let out another shudder and went still, going over to one of the bears and ripping it into several pieces so they could cook the meat. He was too hungry to remain staying angry at Kakarrot for the time being and he helped teach the other saiyan how to build a proper fire since the kit kept messing up. "Last thing we need is a forest fire, moron," he sighed, sitting down next to his brethren once the preparations were completed and they both held their piece over the flames. It was relaxing and the warmth made him lose the tension in his shoulders.

  


Kakarrot smiled, getting reminded of Raditz from the way Vegeta was half scolding and teaching him. He wondered when he would get to see his big brother again. "My father says this is the best part of going to different planets. He says sharing a meal with friends makes the best memories," He said, glancing at Vegeta with a bright smile. "You go out conquering planets, right? I bet ya got stories like Raditz and father," He hummed, carefully moving his tail to wrap around Vegeta’s waist.

 

  
"I'm not your friend," Vegeta snapped, unfazed by the startled flinch he got from Kakarrot. His face turned stony at the mention of conquest and he looked back at the flames, his shadowed face hiding his expression. "Not in the mood to tell stories," he muttered, not wanting to think about how he and his fellow saiyans were forced to purge entire planets. Faint screams and pleas echoed in his ears and he shook it off. It wasn't really the murders that bothered him. He had been for so long it, since he was Kakarrot's age. It was just the fact that he and the others were simply puppets of Frieza marching to their own deaths.

 

  
"Sorry...I just wanted to do something cool," Kakarrot muttered, in his imagination he thought about eating food by the campfire along with comrades he could tell stories with. He guessed Vegeta wasn't that type of person, but that wasn't going to stop him from talking. "My father tells me stories about all the adventures he had with yours. At least they use to be friends," He mewled, taking an exaggerated bite out of his chunk of meat. "My father says the crown got to his head," It was muffled since his mouth was full, but he guessed Vegeta understood because he could feel holes being drilled into him by the glare.

 

  
"I'm surprised your father even understands that mine is a king considering both of you are nimrods with small brains," Vegeta sneered, not wanting to hear others talking badly about the king. "Be lucky you're even alive. He could've killed you both," he snapped, quickly finishing up his portion and kicking the woods to kill off the fire before Kakarrot was done, grinning cruelly at the complaining whine. "Bitches don't need anything but raw food," he mocked, moving away from the other boy.

 

  
"I hope the bear meat gives you an upset stomach!" Kakarrot snapped with a pout, glancing regretfully at the small portions he ate -- they weren’t even a full snack for a saiyan. "Bitches? Nimrods…?" Kakarrot grumbled, standing up and glancing up at the taller kit. "I hope Frieza kicks your stupid dad out of orbit!" He growled, he could put up with being poked fun at or being teased, but he wasn't going to allow Vegeta to say all these cruel things about his family.

 

  
"Shut up!" Vegeta finally lost his temper, throwing a powerful fist at Kakarrot's face and sending the smaller boy reeling backwards on the ground. "I don't know why I'm supposed to protect a weak third-class idiot like you! You shouldn't have ever been born!" He yelled angrily, kicking at Kakarrot's side with his boot-cladded foot. "Besides your dad probably isn't even alive anymore since he was revolting against Frieza," he added snidely, crossing his arms against his chest again, moving off from the limp body.

  


Kakarrot coughed, holding his sides and feeling something ominously creak. He hoped nothing got broken from the harsh kicks or that was going to be a problem. "At least he won't die being Frieza's b-b...." He grumbled, it was hard for him to be mean, but he was growing tired of Vegeta being a jerk for no reason. "At least he won't die being Frieza's bitch like you and your dad!" He yowled with a flick of his tail, immediately feeling bad.

 

  
Tense silence fell upon them as Vegeta froze, eyes widen with fury and shock. "What did you say?" He asked in a low voice, rage starting to course through him. Ki glowed around his clenched fists as he slowly began approaching the trembling saiyan. "Mind repeating that?" He spat, ready to kill Kakarrot just to shut the brat up once and for all, fuck his useless mission.

  


Kakarrot could feel the anger radiating off the saiyan, crawling away and feeling regret since he usually forgot to think before he said something. "I think I rather not," He laughed nervously, looking around for a place to hide but there wasn't any and it wasn't like Vegeta wouldn't easily find him. "I didn't mean it," He apologized, fiddling with his chubby fingers.

 

  
"Sure you didn't," Vegeta sneered, raising his hand to wipe Kakarrot off of this miserable planet, but then something hard hit his wrist, snaring around it and he crashed on the ground with a startled yelp. A quick glance told him it was some kind of rope with heavy ball-shaped structures on both ends. He cursed, scrambling to his knees to see more hunters. "Fuck! Kakarrot, run!" He ordered, biting on the rope in an attempt to free his wrist since he couldn’t fight like this.

  


Kakarrot stared helplessly, his eyes huge and round. He felt someone grab at his hair and before he could even attempt to move, he was picked up, his feet dangling in the air. "Leggo!" He growled, hearing loud laughter that made his ears burn. He, like any other saiyan, hated to be mocked and he wasn't going to take this without a fight. He smacked the man's hand away with a strong whip of his tail, getting him to scream and let go of his hair. "Let my friend go right now!" Kakarrot shouted, ki spiking up from the anger he was feeling.

 

  
"Stupid monkey, what makes you think we're gonna let you go?" Brock, the leader of the small group, grinned at the furious boy. He glanced over at the other saiyan who was held hostage by two hunters. "Besides, with a pretty thing like your friend, we could make a lot of money," he sneered, taking delight in the barely restrained fear on the trapped kid's face. They heard chatter on the radio about some strange shooting star and they went to investigate with their ki tracking device. He was delighted to find that it wasn’t a wasted search.

 

"Dammit, baka, go! I don't need your stupid help!" Vegeta spat at his subject, the last thing he needed was for Kakarrot to get captured alongside with him. He struggled furiously, a choked whimper escaping him much to his chagrin as he was kicked over on his back and a heavy boot stomped between his thighs. "Get away!" He screeched, baring his sharp canines.

 

  
"Stop it!" Kakarrot shouted, charging at the hunter stomping at Vegeta and crashing his head against the man's chest. He growled at the other one, managing to gather a small amount of ki in his hands and threw it at the man's face. He took the net off Vegeta, grabbing the boy’s arm and flying off with him in tow as they left the area behind, the humans’ yells growing faint. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he realized how close they got to being taken. “Why are we hunted? S’not fair,” he squeaked.

  


Vegeta could only shake his head as he panted, his lower abdomen throbbing in pain and he could barely focus on where the smaller boy was taking them. He didn't know why he was so lightheaded, wondering if the net and the bonds were set to drain them from their ki. "K-Kakarrot, I told you to leave," he grumbled, a bit embarrassed that he had to to be rescued. It was a kick to his pride since saiyans were supposed to leave the weak behind. The wind rippling through him provided a distraction and he let out a ragged sigh, the adrenaline leaving him and he only felt exhausted.

 

  
"Why would I leave you? You wouldn't abandon me, would ya?" Kakarrot asked, flying aimlessly in one direction since he didn't know where they should go now. He got a glare, wondering went on in the prince's head that he got mad at being saved. "Now that I think about it ya probably want me dead," He chuckled, knowing that Vegeta was more than offended by what he said earlier and he wasn’t looking forward to the fight they would eventually have.

 

  
"Would make my life a whole lot easier if you weren't around," Vegeta scoffed halfheartedly, pulling away from Kakarrot once he got enough strength to fly on his own. He forced out an ungracious thanks and averted his gaze, searching for any safe zones, but the whole forest gave him uneasy vibes. "Let's go somewhere else," he ordered, about to launch off when his tail got grabbed again and he snarled.

 

  
"Hey, wouldn't it be better to go by foot? I'm sure those hunters are tracking us somehow. Maybe with our ki," The younger saiyan suggested, he knew that had to be it since the men could find them within just a few hours. "And yours is pretty high," He muttered, knowing Vegeta was going to gloat over the comment and he rolled his eyes when sure enough, a large grin spread across the face.

 

  
Vegeta was smug, not too surprised by that. "Of course. I'm a prince, my ki is gonna be high compared to yours weak ass one. They probably thought you were a measly human too," he sneered, recognizing the species that tried to nab them. Even so, he still had to resist a shiver, knowing he had escaped a close call with being sold. "But you have a good idea with that pathetic brain of yours," he conceded, wishing he thought of it first. They both lowered themselves until they were on foot again. He abhorred walking, finding it a waste of their energy, but he wasn’t keen on being ambushed again. The humans didn’t have ki, which made it difficult to sense them.

  


Kakarrot hung his head with a loud sigh, the prince was never going to recognize when he did something good so he didn't take it personally. "We should look for a cave to spend the night in," He muttered, not even aware he was suddenly taking the lead as he searched for a good place to spend the night. He was relying on instincts since their home planet had many caves that he would use when his papas took him out to training.

 

Vegeta grumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he followed Kakarrot. He would normally be pissed at following such a lowly saiyan, but he was too exhausted from the earlier assault to bother complaining. "Hurry up, baka. I'm tired," he whined, tossing his pride aside for now as he desperately wanted a place to crash and dark clouds covered the sky, blocking out the moonlight. He let out another moan when thunder crackled and rain began pouring down on them, drenching their clothes.

 

  
Kakarrot was starting to get tired too, not getting any luck as he looked around. The rain was making his joints ache and his sodden tail trailed on the ground. The caves they could find were either too damp or had animals inside with cubs. Vegeta suggested just killing the creatures, but he wasn't going to kill something unless it was trying to hurt them. He jumped when a vehicle rushed by, blinking and realizing they were on a road. "Well....any suggestions?" He scratched the back of his head with a pout as the rain pattered down on them with more ferociousness, shivering and hugging himself.

  


Vegeta groaned pitifully, his dark auburn hair sagging down and he had to sweep his soaked bangs aside to see the area, trying to think with his exhausted brain. "Wait," he muttered, walking across the road and glancing down, realizing it was raised up with arches. "Let's just sleep under the bridge," he gave up trying to find a more suitable shelter. He was wet and freezing and fed up with everything that happened today. He dropped down, laying with his back against the wall. He was about to take his cape off when Kakarrot stood in front of him and looked down at him expectantly. "What?"

 

  
"Hm? Just wondering if you need anything. You look drained," Kakarrot muttered, sitting right across from Vegeta with his legs crossed indian style. He took off his battle armor and body suit until he was naked, not wanting to catch a cold. “Should we build another fire?” he mewled, wondering if they should dry off their clothes. The bridge provided shelter from most of the rain, but not the wind and the storm was strong. He shivered again and moved closer to snuggle against Vegeta. “You should take yours off too,” he mumbled, tugging at the armor.

 

  
"I'm fine, Kakarrot. Why don't you take first watch and I'll catch some rest," Vegeta muttered, not willing to admit that he was low on energy now. He scowled at the proximity, shrugging off the cape and slipping out of the protective gear, keeping his spandex outfit on since he already felt too unguarded. “‘No fire, we don’t need to draw further attention,” he added, not willing to risk more danger. He laid down on his side, curling up and flinging his tail to rid it of the water droplets before wrapping it around himself. “Wake me up at daylight or if something happens,” he told Kakarrot, eyes growing heavy and he stared dully at the stone block of the bridge. He wondered if he was ever going to see his father or his planet ever again. His last conscious thought was irritation at the other kit who was kneading at his back, sleep engulfing him.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Nightmares and Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will their second day on Earth be more peaceful?

* * *

* * *

 

 

_“Insolent monkey. I suppose I shouldn’t have high expectations, but surely your kind knows what being punctual means.”_

 

_Vegeta squirmed, his limbs spread out and tied down by metallic restraints that bound him to a table. A ring of lights overhead shone down on him, briefly blinding him when he woke up and the only thing he could hear was Frieza’s raspy breath. He whimpered, squirming on the cold surface as panicked hiccups slipped past his traitorous lips. He didn’t know exactly where he was, having gone bed to the quarters he shared with Raditz and Nappa after they returned from another mission of purging. His eyes, which had been narrowed in slits against the assaulting lights, blew wide open in terror when black talons traced some of the older scars that decorated his chest. He made a keening noise, fidgeting growing worse as he desperately tried to turn over on his side, tail bristling from where it looped around his leg. “T-T-The alarm must n-not have gone off,” he stuttered, finally finding his voice and he flinched once Frieza finally came in his line of sight._

 

_“Hm, that’s your excuse, isn’t it?” Frieza humored the kit, going over to hoverchair that he came in and picking up a large glass container to bring it over to the table where the trembling saiyan was. “Perhaps those large ears of yours are useless then. I believe it’s time you use a new alarm system,” he purred, opening the container and tipping it over to allow its contents to spill onto the young warrior._

 

_Vegeta recoiled in horror as multitude insects scatter over his trapped body and he choked on a moan, his tremors increasing when several worms came out as well, their bodies long and white. “I-I’m….I don’t understand?” he said in a strained voice. The overlord could be cruel and unpredictable at best, but this sadism over a missed alarm was bizarre even for the reptilian. He squeezed his eyes shut as the creatures crawled further up his chest, shuddering and his breaths hitching as the sobs bubbled up._

 

_“It is not just you who miss the debriefing, foolish little pet,” Frieza murmured, amusement coloring his tone as he moved his hand to comb the dark upswept hair, tangling his fingers and digging them into the scalp to hold the head still. “Your comrades missed it too and since you’re a prince, you have to answer for their mistakes as well,” he explained, prying open Vegeta’s jaw to hold it open for the insects to slip in, watching coldly as the saiyan choked and writhed under the restraints._

 

_Vegeta shrieked, trying to fend off the invading bugs with his tongue, but then it was moved aside by Frieza and he could only retch as the critters went down his throat. Next were the worms and his eyes burned as their bodies, wet by saliva frothing in his mouth, slithered to his esophagus. His stomach churned and he began gagging, feeling sick and panicking as he imagined the insects tearing up his organs._

 

_“I trust that you’ll be able to show up on time for the next meeting, Vegeta-san?”_

 

Vegeta woke up with a scream, bile immediately rising up and he barely rolled over on his knees in time to throw up the bear meat he ate last night. Once he was dry-heaving, he slumped back against the stone he had been curled up to and trembled, rubbing his eyes and forcing the sobs back. He couldn’t remember the last time he got a full night of sleep without nightmares plaguing his mind. He wiped the excess vomit with the back of his hand, forcing his breathing to slow down to their normal rhythm. His hair was messy, standing up in various directions and his tail all poofed out. He quickly noticed that he wasn't on Frieza's ship and that he had been asleep only for a few hours, the sunrise just peeking up over the treelines from the forest they left behind. He was suddenly aware of curious eyes on him.

 

  
"Do ya have a fever? You were tossin' and turnin' and grumbling about something," Kakarrot asked, sitting right next to Vegeta and looking at him with concern. He'd been staring at the prince while he was sleeping, he looked peaceful, but then he started shivering and saying stuff he really couldn't understand. He scooted closer and sniffed, getting in the boy’s face and feeling his forehead. "Oh good! You're alright!” he mewled happily, relieved that his prince wasn’t sick.

 

Vegeta glared at Kakarrot and swatted the hands away, not needing to be pitied or patronized. "I'm not ill, dumbass," he cursed, straightening up and grabbing his now-dry cape before sitting back down again and sighing. "Just a bad dream," he explained quietly, letting out a shaky breath as he wrapped the red cloth around himself and shaking off old memories of the punishments he would get each time Nappa or other saiyans spoke out of turn. "You can get some rest. I'll take over," he suggested, bristling when Kakarrot beamed at him and proceeded to lay down in front of him with the head in his lap.

 

"Good thing you're okay. I was about to slap ya awake since shaking you wouldn't work," Kakarrot said, humming in content as he got comfortable and stared up at the older saiyan. "Oh cheer up! If worms give ya nightmares, I won't show' em to you anymore," He said, smile faltering after a minute. "I really didn't mean what I said about your dad..."The saiyan still felt horrible about saying something so mean. He didn't even know what being a bitch was.

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, slouching against the wall and stifling a long suffering sigh. "Doesn't matter. He's probably dead now along with everyone else," he muttered. He might be a kid, but he wasn't stupid. He knew the other saiyans were preparing for war against Frieza and he also knew it wouldn't end well. He was painfully aware of how prepared the overlord was for any rebellion and that it would be swiftly crushed. He wasn't sure if he was sad, not really the type to feel any emotional connection to others. He glanced down when Kakarrot started shivering, reluctantly slipping his cape off and covering the smaller boy with it.

 

“I think your dad is ok. You know saiyans don't go down so easily....just look at us," Kakarrot yawned, getting snug under the cape and sighing at the comfortable feeling. He felt safe and it was nice that Vegeta wasn't complaining about him getting so close to him. He turned on his side, hugging Vegeta's thigh and falling asleep, drool trickling down from the corner of his mouth.

 

Vegeta blushed, glancing over with a sharp huff. "You're still stupid," he muttered, the uneasiness in his gut churning more so as he gazed up at the stars fading from the sky as the sun rose higher and felt the first pangs of homesickness. At least this Earth was pretty even with the inhabitants trying to kidnap them. He rest his arms across the smaller body and held Kakarrot close while he kept watch, exhaustion hitting him again and it wasn't long until he too fell asleep, head dipping down until his chin brushed against his sternum, their tails intertwined.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kakarrot woke up when the sun was high in the sky. He whined, stretching out and blinking when he felt arms tightly wrapped around him. He looked up, seeing Vegeta was asleep and snuggled up against his hair. He smiled, wishing he could take a picture since he felt he wouldn't see this often. He gently moved out of the arms, putting the cape around Vegeta and getting up. He looked around, scratching his stomach as it rumbled from hunger again, being reminded that they didn’t get to eat much yesterday. He gave Vegeta another glance, wondering if he should wake the older kit up, but then he changed his mind. He wanted to hunt and explore on his own to prove that he was just as much of a warrior as the prince. He didn’t bother putting his clothes back on, wanting to enjoy the fresh air while he could. He left the bridge, backing up and rubbing the gland that rested on the underside of his tail to where it connected to the lower spine, marking his scent on stone so he could find his way back. With a happy trill, Kakarrot hopped away and returned to the forest for food. He found a small river, his eyes huge as he dabbed at the water, making splashes and getting himself wet again.

 

After several minutes of play, his stomach grumbled again and he whined, pouting and looking around. Something shiny caught his eyes and he peered to the other end of the river, gasping in delight when he noticed some animals. He wiggled his rump and dived across, snatching up a large fish with his canines. “Grrah!” he yowled triumphantly, muffled thanks to the large prey. He was about to go running back to the shelter when another gleam rippled under the water, looking over and tilting his head when he realized it was an orange ball with some stars. “Huh, maybe Vegeta-san might know what it is,” he muttered to himself, picking up the sphere and carrying both to the bridge.

 

Vegeta was rudely shaken awake from a surprisingly pleasant dream he was having about home, blinking and looking around groggily before he saw Kakarrot. “What?” he yawned, leaning forward to scratch the back of his ear with his foot. He scowled when the other saiyan shook him again. “Stop that, baka! I’m up!” he hissed, fast growing annoyed and he was tempted to beat up the kit again. He slid his armor back on and clipped the cape onto the shoulder pads, feeling more refreshed than when he woke up from his nightmare earlier.

 

"Look at this!" Kakarrot put the orange sphere in front of Vegeta's and smiled brightly. "I found it on the ground. You think this is valuable?" He asked, tail moving around in all directions out of excitement. He was unperturbed by the preteen’s grouchy yells, too eager to find out the nature of the object. He left the fish against the wall once he made it back to the bridge, his hunger forgotten thanks to his curiosity. He had already put his suit back on before waking up Vegeta, the shade becoming chilly again.

 

Vegeta cocked his head, one eyebrow arching as he considered the strange object. He tapped it with a knuckle, finding it to be completely solid and hard instead of hollow. "Tch," he grunted, trying to lift it up, but it was ridiculously heavy for his small arms. "I dunno, I never seen anything like this on the other planets," he muttered, scowling and kicking at it. He let out a high pitched sound of pain and clutched onto his foot, hopping around and stifling mewls.

 

  
Kakarrot chuckled, covering his mouth when Vegeta glared at him. "Looks like a sphere surpassed ya," He mocked, running off before Vegeta could catch up. He looked over at the older boy and laughed harder when he saw him hoping on one foot towards him. “Ya can’t catch me, baka,” he teased, tail high in the air and enticing the prince.

 

"Wanna say that again, asshole?!" Vegeta spat, shaking off the pain in his throbbing foot before giving chase to the amused saiyan. "How dare you mock your prince!" He shouted they ran up to the top of the bridge, he was just about to pounce on Kakarrot in the middle of the road when a strange-looking vehicle nearly crashed into them. He bristled, hearing loud gunshots and moved before he could think, covering the smaller kit as bullets whisked past them. He peeked over his shoulders, seeing a young hominoid girl with blue hair was in a red car holding some kind of weapon at them. “Dumby!” he hissed at Kakarrot, slamming a fist on the skull and glaring hatefully at the human, holding his palm outward to shoot a ki blast until Kakarrot yelped and smacked his hand away.

 

“No, don’t! No more killing,” Kakarrot whined, still holding onto the sphere as he held Vegeta back. They were supposed to live here, not purge it. “Wait, don’t shoot at us! We ain’t gonna hurt you!” he yelled at the girl, tugging Vegeta away to give her some space. “Promise!” he mewled, flicking his tail nervously and hoping that she was friendly compared to the hunters.

 

  
Bulma stepped on the brakes to shift the car into park, jumping out and nearly falling over in her face. She wasn't old enough to drive, but she didn't really care since once a police officer stopped her, she could just bribe them with money. “Ya better be telling the truth," She grumbled, arms crossed against her chest as she looked around. "Ew, this place is gross..." She looked over at the two boys, raising a brow at them. "What are you two doing around here? It’s the middle of nowhere," She muttered, having come here searching for a dragon ball with her tracking device when she nearly ran into these kids. She looked at their clothes and pointing at the one that seemed to be the oldest. "Aren't you a little too old to play dress up?"

 

  
Vegeta blinked while Kakarrot stifled a snort of laughter before he glared darkly at the young human. "Excuse me? This isn't dress up. I'm wearing royalty clothes!" He answered with a growl, crossing his own arms in turn and scowling at the girl. "Shouldn't you be with your parents anyway?" He sneered. What little information he learned about humans on Frieza's ship during his training let him know that she was still in some sort of larvae stage or whatever the terms these people use.

 

"Shouldn't you mind your own business?" Bulma snapped, hands on her hips now as she glared at the sulking kid. "You look stupid. It's not Halloween, ya know," She smiled, walking up closer to the two and blinking when they moved back. "And you're scared of little girls? Weirdo," She looked over at the shorter boy with a lot messier hair. "What’s that in your hands?" she could see something shining.

 

  
Vegeta growled low in his throat and pushed Kakarrot further behind him. "I would say the same to you, maggot. It's ours and you can't have it," he muttered, not caring how ridiculous he was being. They don't even know what the thing was and while it might be smart to ask a local, he was pissed that she was disrespecting him. "Go run to your home or wherever it is you larvae live," he mocked, securing his tail back around his waist now that he deduced she wasn’t dangerous to them.

 

  
"Larvae?!" Bulma got in the boy’s face, growling at him as well since two could play at being scary. "Funny coming from someone with a stupid face, baka!" She stuck her tongue out at the dumb boy. "You probably have cooties too," She huffed, stomping on his foot and smirking when he yelped. Bulma walked around him and looked at the smaller one with a smile. "You have a Dragon Ball!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

 

  
"Cooties?" Vegeta didn't understand the vernacular the natives were using and he hated how lost he felt. He ignored the new pain in his foot, fuming silently at the girl for stomping on the same one he kicked the sphere with, and glanced over where she was staring at the shiny object. He immediately blamed Kakarrot for getting themselves into this situation. "Why are there testicles laying around? This planet is weird," he grumbled, swatting at the other saiyan's hands and making him drop the object. They both jumped at the loud shriek from the human.

 

  
"No! They're very important! If you break one I won't get my wish!" She grabbed the Dragon Ball, examining it and sighing in relief that it didn't seem to be broken. ""Geez, boys really are stupid," She shook her head, putting the ball in her backpack and looking over at the boy with the stupid clothes. "You're both strange. Especially you with your cone hair," She snapped childishly.

 

  
"Since when do testicles grant wishes? Stupid fairytale," Vegeta scoffed, still inclined to blow the girl up with his ki, but he hadn’t fully recovered from the ambush last night. "My hair is saiyan. It stands for royalty!" He said defensively, realizing too late that he had given away their identities and he cussed in his native tongue, taking a step back and grabbing Kakarrot while the human stared at him with wide eyes, his haunches raising in preparation to either run or flee.

 

  
"S-Saiyans?!" Bulma yelped, backing away too since she was frightened. Her parents told her about the aliens, they said they were a troubled species that needed help, but at school there were horror stories about people getting ripped to pieces by them when they got used as pets. "I-I-I'm not here to hurt you guys!" She laughed nervously. "Your hair is very fashionable and trendy, sorry," She faked a smile, feeling like she was going to faint any minute.

 

Vegeta sniffed, sensing Kakarrot peek at the girl from where the saiyan was clinging onto him from behind. "Trendy? You're weird," he hissed, bristling as the low class warrior left his side to get closer to the girl. "Kakarrot, no! She's not to be trusted," he warned, keeping one eye on Bulma while his subject inched closer.

 

"But she doesn't have a tail," Kakarrot piped, confused since he thought everyone else was like them. He beamed brightly at the human and jabbed a thumb over at the prince. "He's a meanie, but he can be nice too. I'm Kakarrot and he's Vegeta," he introduced himself, his friendliness taking over the fear he felt earlier. He thought the person in front of him was pretty goofy and strong if she could go heads to heads with the older boy

 

"O-Of course I don't, sillyhead. I’m not a saiyan," Bulma relaxed slightly, sensing the friendly vibe coming off the younger kid. He was even smaller than her and Vegeta, wondering how old he was. "You're not meanie, right? Don't let him kill me," She begged, starting to feel like she was about to cry from the fear she that was taking over.

 

  
"Why would I kill you? You're too weak and it wouldn't be any fun," Vegeta butted in, offended that the kid thought he would do something like that. Well, he normally would, but she was smaller and slower than him. "You're just a maggot," he explained dismissively, shrugging his shoulders as he crossed his arms once again over his chest.

 

Bulma's eye twitched, smile flattering and snapping out of her fake politeness. "Shut up! I bet you eat worms since you're so obsessed with them!" She heard Kakarrot giggle, glancing down at him and smiling. "Since you won't kill me, I guess I’ll be leaving," She turned on her heel walking over towards her car. While she already obtained the dragon ball, she wasn’t going to risk getting on the saiyans’ bad side. She freaked out when Kakarrot grabbed her arm. "Have mercy!" She ducked and curled into a ball.

 

  
"Huh?" Kakarrot tilted his head, glancing back over at Vegeta who was just as confused though he saw an amused smirk twitching at the saiyan's lips. "We're not gonna do anything, we just want food. You know where the ugly animals are? I don't want to eat the cute ones," he pestered the human, tapping on her shoulder and running back to Vegeta with a startled yelp when she screamed.

 

"You're giving me a headache with your squawking," Vegeta growled, feeling oddly relieved once Kakarrot was back to his side. "We could always eat her," he mused, grinning when the girl went pale. "No, but where can we find some? We haven't eaten much," he muttered, feeling pathetic that he had to ask such a weak creature for assistance. "We haven't been to this planet before," he explained awkwardly, scuffing his white boots over the black pavement.

 

Bulma was terrified, she wondered what type of animals the boys had been eating since the thought horrified her. "U-Uh I could give you food! If you don't eat me, I’ll get my mom to cook up lunch for you two at home," She offered, not too far off from her house. It was the last Dragon Ball she had to collect so she had to go back to her parents anyway. 

 

Vegeta exchanged glances with Kakarrot, wary of following the human anywhere. "As long as you don't sell us," he growled, making up his mind to kill the girl if she ended up betraying them. The hovercraft only had enough room for one passenger so Vegeta sat down with the other saiyan in his lap, growling as Kakarrot wrapped arms around his neck and clung tightly onto him. "Hurry up, harpy," he snapped, already feeling claustrophobic with the lack of personal space. The tight grip around his throat didn’t help him breathe any easier through his slight panic.

 

"Shut up, pinecone head," Bulma snapped, starting the car up and yelling at the two to hold on tight. She recklessly drove off, getting on the highway and ignoring all the cars honking at them. "I'm new at this so don't fall out!" She drove faster, running over the top of another hovercar and flying through the air, the two boys nearly tumbling around with anxious mewls. She came to a jarring halt once she was at her front lawn. Bulma sighed, wiping sweat off her forehead and getting out. "Alright! We're here!" She announced loudly, watching the saiyans stumble out, her head tipping to one side at the pale faces.

 

  
Vegeta felt nauseous, running over to a few bushes to throw up. Normally he didn't get motion sickness, but the driving was erratic with constant changes to the elevation. "Vulgar driver," he sneered once he cleaned up, removing his cape and giving it to Kakarrot since the small saiyan was shivering again. "We're hungry. Cook for us," he ordered, jumping when the front door opened and two bigger humans came out to join Bulma.

 

Kakarrot glanced at the big humans, swaying slightly on his feet since he felt dizzy from the drive and from Vegeta shaking around while they were in the vehicle. He watched as they scolded her, scratching his head with his tail since at Vegetasei it was rare to see parents get upset at their children. He saw the humans look over, tugging the cape tightly around his small frame. "We just want some food, Mister," He said weakly, needing food to energize again. He was surprised when the family led them inside, grabbing Vegeta's hand to feel safe.

 

Dr. Briefs was a bit worried to find that his daughter came across the saiyans, albeit relieved since most of the time they got captured and sold to lewd buyers. A glance told him that the two were young and physically immature still, the oldest looking to be approaching puberty soon. He had done a lot of studying over the species and he was grateful for it since he knew how to handle the situation. "We got plenty of food, feel free to make yourself comfortable," he murmured, gesturing at the table while he and his wife went to go prepare. “Bulma will be back soon, she had to get something,” he added over his shoulder.

 

Vegeta didn't yell at Kakarrot for holding his hand or stop the boy from climbing to sit in his lap once they were at the table. This was different than what he was used to, most natives preferring to kill intruders, and he rather have his brethren close to him in case they needed to escape. "You sure this is safe? How can we trust a maggot like you?" He demanded, his voice absent of its usual snark since he was hungry too and getting more and more weak.

 

  
"My dad's not a maggot!" Bulma snapped once she came back from her room, kicking at Vegeta's leg from the other side of the table after sitting down. "He's a well known scientist and inventor. He likes helping out saiyans too, so you better mind your manners, pinecone," She snapped, huffing when her mom came from the kitchen with a bunch of opening dishes. She was furious that the dumb boy was being so ungrateful after her family showing these scraps kindness.

 

"I'm not a pinecone, I'm a prince! Don't you larvae know anything at all?" Vegeta growled, going stiff and his eyes wide with shock when the blonde-haired woman pat his disheveled hair before setting the plates down. He immediately forgot about the argument he was having with Bulma, distracted by the food and engulfing them down along with Kakarrot. He snuck a few more morsels from the girl’s plate while she was busy talking to the man.

 

"Dis is ghood!" Kakarrot muffled, talking with his mouth full as he devoured the food set in front of him. He hadn't had meal this good since they left their home planet so he was starving to death with the inadequate morsels they’ve had until now. He glanced over at the food Vegeta seperated for himself, smirking and taking some of it. He gobbled it down before Vegeta could complain.

 

Bulma watched in wonderment, exchanging glances with her parents who just seemed to be looking fondly at the two boys. "This is weird....you're all weird...." she muttered, never seeing anybody eat that much food in such a short amount of time. She pouted, digging her fork around and wondering if her dad was going to offer them to stay here. She wasn’t going to share her room with either of them since she didn’t want to deal with their messes.

 

Vegeta glared over at Kakarrot for stealing his chicken drumsticks, smacking the other saiyan harshly and growling when the hand reached over to his plate again, promptly chomping down on it. His ears perked when he heard the male asking for their names. He introduced themselves again, hugging Kakarrot more tightly and eyeing the doctor warily. "Your larvae is rude. She took our testicle," he grumbled, pointing at the human child who immediately got mad and stood up on top the chair to screech at him.

 

  
"Ow!! You're so mean!" Kakarrot whined, holding his hand away from Vegeta and rubbing it since it was getting sore. "You bit too hard, Geta!" He complained again, scowl on his face from being hurt and he elbowed the stupid prince when he was hugged. He decided to ignore the conversation, chalking it up to another argument between Bulma and Vegeta as he resumed eating.

 

Dr. Briefs was drinking some orange juice, spitting it out when he heard the saiyan speak. "Your what?!" He coughed, choking on the beverage and trying breathe properly again. He reached for a napkin and dabbed his beard to clean it while Bunny chuckled mirthfully and took away some of the empty dishes.

 

"You have more than enough food, moocher. Why you gotta eat from _my_ plate?" Vegeta sneered at Kakarrot, flicking the lower class warrior lightly on the nose before biting into the meat and humming in satisfaction at the juicy taste. He glanced over at the doctor and wrinkled his nose at the unsightly behavior and shrugged, pointing over at Bulma. "Ask her. She wanted our ball," he growled accusatory.

 

  
"It's a Dragon Ball! He's just too stupid to know what to actually call it," Bulma huffed, slumping against her chair with her arms folded. "I was gathering them to make a wish. That's why I took one of the cars," She said, grabbing her bag and pouring them onto the table. She grabbed them before they rolled away, keeping all seven in place, a proud smile on her face.

 

  
"A wish?" Vegeta grunted, arching a brow as he stared at the girl with an annoyed expression. "Didn't think humans are stupid enough to believe in fairy tales," he mocked, sticking his tongue out and using his middle finger to pull his left lower eyelid down while Bulma began yelling at him, not seeing the doctor getting up until a hand lightly before a hand lightly brushed his hair.

 

"It's not a fairy tale. Those balls have the ability to summon a being named Shen Long, he's a powerful dragon and will grant any wish you desire," Mr. Briefs explained, hushing Bulma who just stomped away with the dragon balls. He sighed, he didn't understand where his daughter got that temper but it was a hassle to deal with. "She says she just want a lifetime supply of strawberries..." He muttered, not sure how so many strawberries would fit in their house. “Anyways, if you wish to stay here, Bunny will escort you to your room and show you the faculties,” he changed the topic, smiling at the boys while his cat came up and climbed onto his shoulder to meow at them.

 

  
"Any...any wish, huh?" Vegeta muttered thoughtfully, sitting back in the chair and frowning as he wondered about the implications. He started at the offer, glaring suspiciously at the man, but not sensing any ill intentions. “I guess we can…” he conceded, knowing they couldn’t keep sleeping outside. Saiyans had strong immune systems, but even they would eventually succumb to exposure. He followed Bunny as she lead them to one of the wings, dragging a complaining Kakarrot behind him. They were shown a large bedroom with gray-colored walls and shiny wooden floors that had what looked like expensive rugs over them. In the middle of the room was a huge bed that was more than enough to fit both him and Kakarrot. There was a bathroom en suite with a walk-in shower, a jetted tub, and double vanity sinks. He mewled his gratitude at Bunny who just smiled at them and pinched both of their cheeks. Vegeta grumbled, rubbing his face as she left them alone. “I guess these people aren’t so bad,” he mumbled, watching the other kit explored the room. He perked up when he got an idea, running over and pinning Kakarrot with a jubilant yowl. "What if we wish for immortality?" He whispered to the saiyan, excitement making his hair more disheveled than usual. If they got that wish, then they could find a way to defeat Frieza so they didn't have to run around forever.

 

Kakarrot stared at Vegeta, smiling bemusedly at the prince."What's that?" He asked, scratching his cheek and hearing Vegeta groan. "I thought Saiyans were already immortal...least that’s what dad says," He hummed, furrowing his brow since he didn't understand the wish. He didn’t get why Vegeta was so worked up anyways. They didn’t need any wishes since they were safe here with the nice humans.

 

  
"No," Vegeta snorted, frustrated since he forgot how stupid Kakarrot was at times. "It's not that simple. We have a pretty long lifespan, compared to other species, but we can't live forever," he explained, backing off of Kakarrot to stand up, crossing his arms in their usual position. "If we make ourselves immortal, then we can kill Frieza and live out in peace without that bastard hunting for us. Imagine him finding out about the dragon balls," he pointed out, already feeling sick at that prospect. All planets were destined to be found by the overlord sooner or later, and they couldn’t relax for too long.

 

  
"Huh...." Kakarrot mused for a moment, tapping his chin with his index finger and thinking about the wish as he moved to sit up with his legs crossed Indian-style. "What if we just wish back all the saiyans? You did say they're probably dead and if we do that we can all gang up on him," he grinned, thinking it would be a much better wish to bring back their brethren. "Besides, we gotta wait our turn since Bulma found them first," he pointed out.

 

Vegeta blinked, staring at Kakarrot blankly before he growled and slapped the warrior across the face. "Baka, they got killed ‘cus they were weak," he spat, his tail lashing back and forth angrily. "What use are weak bastards against _Frieza?"_ he hissed, clenching his hands into fists. "We need a real plan, not some wishy washy dream." He wished Raditz or even Nappa was here instead, either of them would at least see the wisdom in his idea.

 

Kakarrot held his cheek, immediately pouting at the force the stronger boy used to hit him. "Stop slapping me around! I just miss my papa," He grumbled, hating how he had to be treated like a total idiot when he really wasn't....at least that's what he thought. "Fine, wish for whatever ya want..." He muttered, giving up on trying to talk to the prince since it was clear his opinion wasn’t wanted.

 

"Get over it. He's dead and so is everyone else. Crying over them won't do anything," Vegeta muttered, swallowing his own grief down and storming to where Bulma’s scent was last fresh. "Hey, larvae!" He called out, pausing when he saw a door opened that led to downstairs. Nervous energy wreathed around him as he stared at the flight of stairs, too distracted that he didn't sense Kakarrot sneaking up behind him until he was violently pushed and fell down

 

Bulma was in her bedroom, wondering if she was sure about her wish since this was her only opportunity to get it. "I said I’m not larvae, pinec--" She screamed when Vegeta crashed down the stairs and rolled into her bedroom. She had the whole downstairs to herself, the house being pretty big and she wanted a nice-sized area for herself. She ran over, poking at the boy with her shoe and frowning. "Are you ok?!" she asked with genuine concern.

 

  
Vegeta groaned, uttering curses in his mother tongue as he sat up and poked at the bruise welling up on his forehead. "I'm gonna kill that baka," he scowled, flailing at Bulma to get her away from him. "Give me those weird balls," he ordered, waiting expectantly since a subject was to obey the prince.

 

"What? No! They're mine and I’m not giving them to a weirdo like you," She snapped, moving away and standing up as she glared at Vegeta. "Ya didn’t even know what they were and besides I worked hard to collect them! You can quit being lazy and wait an year after I make my wish!" She yelled, flinching when Vegeta got in her face. She got scared for a moment but decided not to back away. He was just an ugly idiot and she was a genius with an advantage in height so she wasn’t gonna let him get the upper hand.

 

  
"I don't have time to wait for an year! Why do you need strawberries? That is such a stupid and pointless wish, dumbass!" Vegeta shouted, raising his voice in turn since Bulma's stubbornness and rude attitude was spiking his temper. "You should be bowing at my feet for even letting you live and now you dare to--" he cut off when he got backhanded, his head snapping to the side before he stared at her indignantly with wide eyes, his hair bristling and his tail coming undone from where it had been around his waist.

 

  
"I'm not bowing at anyone’s feet! You're just stupid monkey with a stupid haircut and even stupider outfit!" Bulma growled. She may be younger than Vegeta, but the boy wasn't one of her parents to come in her room and start bossing her around. "I’m getting my strawberries so get out of my room!" She yelled, giving the boy a violent shove.

 

  
"Wanna say that to my face again?!" Vegeta spat, pushing Bulma right back and getting in her personal space before she pounced on him and he let out startled yelp, crashing on the ground. They began scrabbling, he kicking out and smashing his fists over her until the doctor separated them. He growled ferociously, swinging his feet in empty air from where he was lifted up by the back of his armor. "Lemme go! She needs to die!"

 

  
"Dear God, what's gotten into you?!" Dr. Briefs looked at Bulma, the girl was red-faced and bruises were starting form on her face since Vegeta was obviously much stronger than her. He let go of Bulma, watching her retreat with an angry scowl. "Vegeta, there really is no need to be so angry..." He grumbled, taking the kid back upstairs to the room that Bunny took the saiyans to. He rubbed his face wearily, hoping that his daughter could get along with them. “There will be new clothes given to you so we can wash the ones you’re currently wearing,” he explained, having put in an order to one of the employees to go shopping. “You’ll get them back,” he promised hastily when he got anxious look as he still held Vegeta.

 

  
"Let me go!" Vegeta barked out again, twisting and trying to get the doctor to release him to no avail since he couldn't reach his hands behind his back far enough. "Kakarrot, help me!" He sputtered, feeling incredibly mortified that he couldn't escape from this flimsy human's grasp. This was unbecoming for the prince, him being a saiyan should mean he had no trouble getting his way and for the maggots to obey him. “You better take care of them! They’re royalty!” he snarled at the scientist.

 

Kakarrot glanced over from where he was snuggled under the covers, he knew Bulma's dad was no threat so he just stared with half-lidded sleepy eyes. "I'm too tired and full," He yawned, stretching and smiling contently. He got more comfortable on the bed, almost passing out until Briefs set Vegeta down and locked the door.

 

Vegeta was furious, turning around and stomping over to where Kakarrot was laying down with that infuriating peaceful face. "Dumbass!" He spat, yanking the kit off the bed and throwing a punch at the other saiyan. "What good are you if you just sit around and do nothing? You should've been captured," he jabbed, kicking at the ribs again. He wasn’t really pissed, just more embarrassed than anything else and Kakarrot was the only target for him to unleash his pent up feelings.

 

"Shut up!" Kakarrot snapped, grabbing the the leg and knocking Vegeta over. He stood up, glaring down at his friend and rubbing the bruised ribs with his hand. "You're the one who only cares about himself!" He retorted, wincing when something pulled inside him. "You don't even care about our people! You're the worst prince!" he accused, hurt washing over him again as all the occasions of Vegeta mocking his grief flashed in his mind.

 

  
"Our people are dead! Why should I care about dead people?" Vegeta scoffed, sitting up only to be slammed back onto his spine with the way Kakarrot's foot hit his chest. "Get off of me or you'll join them," he threatened with a low growl, tail beginning to unfurl and puffed out in anger. How dare the low class defy him? After everything he did?

 

  
"Well, I care about them! My dad is dead and so is my brother! I gotta remember them," Kakarrot argued, he stepped down harder, making the armor crack and the older boy scream out in pain. "I care about my family being dead unlike you! You just care about your stupid self!" He snarled, stomping down harder. He had finally reached the limits after everything he dealt with since leaving their home planet.

 

"That's b-because you're weak!" Vegeta honestly didn't know why he kept going on like this while Kakarrot had the upper hand above him. He could taste blood in the back of his throat as the other saiyan applied more force onto his abused chest. He let out a high pitched squeal when the foot moved lower and Kakarrot kicked him between the thighs. "Get-Get away from me!" He screeched, getting a flashback and quickly curling up, scrabbling his nails over the boot.

 

Kakarrot paused when he saw how desperately Vegeta was struggling against him now. He moved the foot away, going to sit on the bed to calm himself down. He was never like this, he knew how to keep his cool, but the older saiyan was saying stuff that really hurt. "Stop being disrespectful to the people that died...." He muttered, grabbing a pillow and hugging it against his chest. He was in denial at first yet he knew deep down inside Vegeta had to be telling the truth about everyone being dead. Why else would his papa send him away? He just hoped Raditz managed to stay offworld instead of getting killed since his brother worked for Frieza.

 

  
"Why? What are they gonna do, haunt us?" Vegeta mocked, his voice hoarse and lacking its usual barb thanks to the pain radiating from his lower body. "You b-better thank Kami that I'm not gonna kill you for kicking me like that," he sneered, trying to sit up, but he felt too nauseous and had to curl into a ball. He didn't realize how worn out he was until he fell asleep, his form slowly relaxing from where he was cupping himself.

 

Kakarrot stared up at the ceiling, still hugging the pillow and wondering what would happen to him next. Vegeta was right. They were safe in Bulma's home, however, there was always the risk of going out and getting kidnapped to be sold off as pets. His face fell, wishing he could just stop it from happening so they would live peacefully. His eyes widened, getting an idea and hopping off the bed to go looking for Bulma downstairs, jumping over Vegeta’s unconscious body.

 

Bulma was tinkering with some devices on her desk when she heard footsteps entering her room and she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Back for another round, pinecone? I told ya I'm not--" she cut off as she turned around and saw the younger boy beaming brightly at her. "Oh, it's just you," she mumbled, feeling oddly disappointed and glancing around to see if the other saiyan was tagging along. "Where's your stupid friend?" She grunted, placing her hands on the hips.

 

  
"I beat him up," Kakarrot said flippantly and walked over towards the desk. He smiled at the girl, hoping he could get her to hear him out. "I wanna ask you to do me a super huge favor! It's really important," he pleaded, looking up and giving Bulma puppy dog eyes, she was only a bit older but was still a lot taller than him so it almost ached his neck.

 

"Well, about time someone put that jerk in his place," Bulma huffed, jutting her chin out and flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder. "A super huge favor, huh? What do I get in return?" She hummed, getting interested now and she pursued her lips thoughtfully. The saiyans were eccentric, but at least this one seemed nice. "Your name is Kakarrot? I don't like that, I wanna call you something else! Let me pick a new name for you and then I'll do that favor," she piped up before the boy could speak.

 

  
"New name? I'm not a pet, ya know," Kakarrot grumbled, folding his arms over his torso and becoming wary. "You don't want to keep me as a pet, do ya?" He snapped, glaring at the girl and hoping that wasn't the case. He liked his saiyan name, but at the same time, there really wasn't a point at forcing people to call him it when his race was dead and gone. Besides, it would be a small price to pay if she would let him grant his wish first.

 

  
"Huh? No way, you're a boy. I don't need cooties," Bulma spat, annoyed that the monkey thought she wanted it as some pet. "I only like cats, you know," she grumbled, leaning againt her desk and getting grumpy now. "You want me to do whatever that favor is or no?" she insisted, contemplating changing her mind.

 

"Oh good!" Kakartot smiled, the girl’s temper reminded her of Vegeta's without getting extremely mean stuff yelled at him all the time. "Is a cat cute?" He hadn't seen one before, but all the animals around the planet must adorable if the ones he saw in the forest were any indication. He shook his head, not wanting to get off track. "Yeah, I really need that favor,” he begged, clasping his hands up and sticking his bottom lip out.

 

  
"Alright, then shush. Hm..." Bulma tapped her chin as she studied Kakarrot head to toe with a serious expression. The boy did seem to be in his own little world a lot and that made her brighten up with an idea. "I know! How about Goku? ‘Cus you're all spaced out, like a cloud!" She offered, clapping her hands together excitedly with a laugh like she came up with a new invention.

 

  
"Uh...ok!" Goku shrugged, accepting the name since it sounded short and a lot easier than Kakarrot. He wouldn't mind being called that by humans, he decided only saiyans like Vegeta could call him Kakarrot. "I need to borrow the Dragon Balls, it’s _reaaaal_ important!" he whined, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

 

  
"Wait, what?" Bulma sputtered, her smile disappearing as she realized what favor the boy was talking about and she glared at Goku. "What for? You better not be giving them to that pinecone friend of yours and I want strawberries," she exclaimed, guarding the spheres and keeping a close eye on the hopeful monkey.

 

"I'm not gonna give 'em to Geta. I just thought of something really important that can help us for a little bit," Goku knew he had to do a lot of convincing, but he knew the girl would help him with how kind her family already was. "I wanna wish for Earth to be a safe place for saiyans. A place where we don't get sold as pets and don't have to be afraid," Goku explained.

 

"What do saiyans need to be safe for? If anything, they're dangerous to humans, not the other way around," Bulma argued, still suspicious. All the horror stories she had heard came flooding back to her mind and she took a step away, glaring distrustfully at the boy. "Your kind always kills us," she reminded Goku, crossing her arms to ward off a shiver. "Your 'Geta' should be a pet so he could learn some manners..." she grumbled under her breath, only half-serious.

 

"I dunno what happens to pets. I just know that if your kind stopped hurting mine, then there wouldn't be any more deaths," Goku tried to clarify a bit better, he knew saiyans were cruel and violent. Although if no one messed with them after a deal was made, then they never attacked again. They could at least be trusted to keep their word. "Geta is mean only ‘cus he's already been through lots of stuff," He muttered, sure that deep down Vegeta cared greatly about their brethren. He already felt guilty for attacking even if it was deserved. "If you let me use the dragon balls I'll help you gather them again! I don't mind at all!" he interjected when Bulma still looked unconvinced.

 

  
"Really? I wouldn't have known," Bulma didn't care how rude she was being by her sarcasm. She wasn't impressed with Vegeta's attitude. "Dunno why you keep defending that punk, but you owe me strawberries," she reluctantly stepped aside to let Goku approach the golden spheres. She didn't know why she was doing this, when the boy hadn't done anything to give her a reason to feel sympathy. She just chalked it up to curiosity.

 

"Thanks!" Goku cheered, staring at the balls intently for a few minutes before looking at Bulma. "How do ya use them?" He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and getting an eye roll from the girl who grabbed the balls and led him outside of the house. It was more incredible than anything he could’ve imagined, the dragon was huge and talked in a creepy deep voice. He made his wish, smiling when it was granted and the sky got cleared up from the darkness the dragon caused. "Thanks!" He hugged Bulma, running off inside the house with his tail high behind him.

 

Vegeta stirred awake, wincing audibly in pain when his crotch reminded him of Kakarrot's mini revolt. “Traitorous runt,” he swore, standing unsteadily on his legs and glowering at the closed door as he tried to take several steps. He made it over only for the metallic frame to slam into his face and he yelped as he took several steps backwards and crashed on his ass, clutching his throbbing nose.

 

  
"Geta!!" Goku shouted, looking around the room and smiling when he saw the prince on the floor. He crouched down, staring at Vegeta with a wide smile on his face. "I got good news," He beamed, poking at the red nose so he would sit up. He hopped around, practically buzzing from how hard he was purring.

 

  
"You don't need to yell, I'm right here, baka," Vegeta muttered, stifling the feeling of relief he had since he was afraid that Kakarrot left him alone in the house. "Good news? Did those stupid humans finally die?" He asked sarcastically, flinching when the saiyan glared at him and smacked his head lightly. "Don't you hit your prince! I'm still more powerful than you," he exclaimed, getting up to his feet and dusting himself off.

 

  
"And a bigger jerk," Goku mumbled to himself, sighing and guiding Vegeta to sit down on the bed. "I made a wish with those magical balls that'll keep us both safe," Goku said, “no one but saiyans can enter Earth, meaning even Frieza can’t come here!” His tail waved back and forth in excitement as he waited to be praised.

 

  
"Huh? Are you stupid? The only way we would be safe is if we're immortals and you squashed that!" Vegeta spat, his face going pale. He hated the other saiyan's naivety, knowing the futile wish of safety wasn't going to do shit if Frieza or anyone else found out where they were. The overlord was cunning and would probably find a way to override the wish with some loophole. He was already getting stressed out trying to think ahead of the cruel bastard. "All you ever do is fuck things up!" He accused the younger boy angrily

 

  
"But I don't wanna be immortal," Goku protested, Bulma explained what it was while they were outside and Goku wasn't interested in it. That meant he outlived everyone forever and that just sounded really sad to him. "We can train to get stronger! Frieza has more important things to do than hunt down a couple of nobodies like us anyway so it'll take him a while to find us," He shrugged. "I bet that's why we got sent here. This planet has to be hard to find.” he trusted his papa to send them somewhere safe.

 

  
Vegeta sighed irritably, scowling at his lap as his tail thumped on the bed as he tried to think around the plan. "You're still an idiot," he muttered, loathing how even this lowly warrior was disobeying him. "If we're gonna train, I'm not staying here with the larvae and her maggots," he sneered, getting up and stalking out of the bedroom with a suddenly anxious Kakarrot following him.

 

  
"Huh? We can't leave," Goku chuckled, watching Vegeta turn around with a raised brow. "I kinda made a promise and I can't break it," He muttered, already knowing Vegeta's mood was gonna take a turn for the worse, but he could put up with until he calmed down. "I used Bulma's wish so I have to help her gather the Dragon Balls again next year.” 

 

Vegeta's left eye twitched and he got in Kakarrot's face with a growl. "Are you serious?" He hissed, raising a hand to smack the idiot across the face. "We can collect the spheres on our own. You can't be around that vermin. She's useless and there's no way I'm letting you hang around her," he snarled, knowing she would turn Kakarrot all disgustingly soft and _human._

 

  
"You don't gotta act jealous," Goku said, easily deflecting the slap and watching Vegeta's face get red. He thought it was funny when the boy got so pissed he turned into tomato. "Even ya know better than to break a promise, Geta" He hummed, walking over to the living room to look for his new friend. “Oh, she gave me a new name. She gonna call me Goku, but ya can still call me Kakarrot,” he broke the news over his shoulder before he turned around a corner and left the prince alone.

 

Vegeta stared at the spot where the younger saiyan disappeared, his eyes wide with disbelief. “Why is he siding with her?” he huffed, pouting and wishing they hadn’t run into the stupid human. He tugged at his hair with a frustrated growl, glancing at the window he was standing next to, the view overseeing a sprawling metropolis not too far from the large capsules. It was peaceful, a jarring contrast to the kind of life he had grown up in. There was no orders to kill, no reason to watch his back with every step. For the first time since their arrival on this planet, Vegeta slowly began to relax a little.

 

He could only hope that Kakarrot’s innocent wish wasn’t going to backfire on them.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare in the beginning of the chapter is a tribute to a Vegeta fanfic. If you recognize it, add a comment and I’ll give you a cookie, lol! 
> 
> If these chapters are too long, let me know and I'll break them up into smaller chunks!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated! I crave feedback. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
